


French Choices

by Little Grey Gargoyle (silasfinch)



Series: Our Choices [2]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Festivals, France (Country), Gen, Healing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/Little%20Grey%20Gargoyle
Summary: David and Julia. The road to recovery at Christmas.
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Series: Our Choices [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177709
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	French Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas everyone. The holiday mood inspired me to write this, still dyslexic, please be gentle with comments.

_"I'll never know, and neither will you, of the life you don't choose. We'll only know that whatever that sister life was, it was important and beautiful and not ours. It was the ghost ship that didn't carry us. There's nothing to do but salute it from the shore."_

David Budd has a long history of being at odd ends during festive seasons. 

A boyhood on Glasgow's rougher streets is better than some of the charities and outreach portray but not by much. It was simply more difficult to relish disposable income and time when his mother was juggling multiple jobs. Some of his relatives were in and out of trouble with the police. David never joins in the situation but it’s more a combination of luck and random events that ensure such an outcome. An inherent athleticism means that two or three sports are always available to keep him busy. 

As a general rule, David's strongest memories revolve around enjoying the small, practical gifts Ma could afford and muddling his way through multiple Christmas dinners. His experiences weren't different from the kids in the class, so there was little fear of missing out. It wasn't until he encounters Vicky's stable home life that shows a different path for this time of year. 

Naturally enough joining the army wreaks havoc on his holiday schedule, even on home base. Holidays with Vicky's family were a pleasant novelty and while infrequent were some of his happiest memories. Skyping Charlie and Ella become the norm when they are both old enough to register the reality. Still, David will freely admit to not getting the absentee gift giving right, spending too much or selecting something out of favour with one or other children. Holidays highlighted the cracks in a marriage rather than bringing the partners together. 

"If you weren't here waiting patiently for my temperate to stabilise, where would you be doing this festive season, Sargent Budd?" Julia's voice is hoarse, but her eyes at not overbright with fever. 

David closes the book he's reading and regards his companion seriously. Dr Lee is confident that the former home secretary is doing well with her recovery. However, David knows enough about bombs and shrapnel injuries to suspect a long road ahead. Minor infections, intense pain, headaches and terrible balance to name a few complications. Julia Montague is defying expectations, even with the skeleton crew during the last week of December. 

"I honestly wouldn't be able to tell you. An indifferent family and years overseas means that my sense of tradition is a little muddled." David confesses with a sheepish smile. 

Julia is careful not to react to such a causal declaration. Neither of them is the type to mention the past or childhoods casually. There are enough differences between their current realities without bringing that into play. However, learning about each other is a fundamental part of healing. 

"Well, maybe if things go well and once I am on the road to recovery. We can look at having a delayed celebration of some kind. You can source me some of that original Scottish whiskey you are so proud to claim." Julia jokes with a weary, half-smile. 

"We'll keep your fluids up in a more conventional way for a while yet, don't want to undo all of the hard work and delicate biochemistry. I'm still in Dr Lee's bad books for keeping you up past bedtime." David points out, leaning to rearrange a pillow or two carefully. 

"Don't you know that plenty of people would pay good money to see a member of parliament, especially from the conservatives, under the influence?" Julia quips with a weary sigh as she waits for the medication to work. 

"I enjoy a different kind of influence, Ma'am. Sparring with Julia Montague when she is at full capacity is a formidable experience. It keeps my lefty, labour loving principles razor sharp." David shrugs

"It is going to be a while until I get an invitation back to the Oxford Union." Julia is slowly falling asleep her face no longer tight with pain. 

"Most likely. We have time to wait." David whispers, knowing that his companion will no longer hear him. 

***

**Festive Foods**

"I still think a disguise is in order. Louise and Deepak are still working overtime to track down the last suspects. Southern France isn’t entirely remote, even if it feels like it." David frets. 

"You are looking at me with biased affection if you think my current look is not a good mask, David. The weight loss, greying hair, multi-coloured bruises and lack of expensive professional make up will be enough, especially under a heavy winter coat and hat." Julia reassures him confidently. 

They two of them are heading into the village a few minutes away from the private hospital. Doctor Lee wants his patient to build regular activities into the schedule. A quick dinner and a wander around the shops is the first step. The doctors and staff do their best to reflect a cheerful atmosphere, but they do not want Julia to miss out entirely since she expresses a fondness for childhood holidays in France. Julia is surprisingly receptive, a sure sign the fever is easing. 

"Julia, I take pride in being realistic in my assessments, right down to the functioning of our respective kidneys. Even with all those afflictions, you lay came to, it’s easy to recognise such a public figure and political martyr." David disagrees leaning over to give her a quick kiss of affection as an apology. 

"Okay Master Spy, bring out your hideous selection of hats or wigs. I have so many humiliations to choose from nowadays, what's one or two more to the collection?" Julia throws up her hands in mock surrender. 

"Nothing so drastic I promise, more of a way for you to escape notice in the crowd. Costumes tend to draw attention towards a person more than anything else." David instructs while moving the placement of Julia's shawl and scarf in a deliberate way. 

"The things I'm learning while in your capable hands, Sargent Budd. The wonders will never cease." Julia submits willingly to the attention. 

Julia Montague freely admits to being a Francophile, especially when it comes to the food. You can't have her childhood and avoid the country entirely; she has high expectations for the village cuisine but not her appetite. Her system is still adjusting to the medication and regular treatments. However, Julia wants to enjoy the outing and introduce David to some of her favourites. Her selection will remain small and stay away from everything that is too rich. 

"It's almost a shame I avoid social media with a passion; I'm sure some of the festive creations will be a delight." David muses as they head out the door. 

The food is too rich for either of them to handle comfortably, but Julia explains the subtleties of 'real' French macarons. The waiters seem perfectly content to let them pick at the lighter entrees. David privately thinks that the friendly service has something to do with Julia's flawless accent. There are plenty of leftovers to eat in the coming days. David selects a few platters of the hard treats (with careful shipping instructions) to send to the kids. Nobody takes out a phone or bothers them, which is a relief. 

**Fractious Family**

"I have no idea what do get either of them." 

David makes the quiet confession as he pauses the wheelchair outside another shop with a pretty light display. His charge for the evening doesn't protest taking the mobility to add over the cobble stones. Julia tentatively suggests he look for presents for his children since they are likely to be here for several more weeks. There is still plenty of healing to do with those relationships; the almost daily calls cannot erase everything. The media's last coverage of the conspiracy and David's role is still on loop. 

"There isn't a latest toy craze we can rely on or get one of the students to find for us?" Julia asks, hopefully shuffling to get comfortable in her seat. 

"Such knowledge is well beyond me, even if Vicky wouldn't have the easy reaches covered. I get into to trouble for overcompensating with extravagance or overly electronic gifts." David shrugs rather helplessly. 

"Overly expensive compensation is practically a religion amongst my set. But what if you got something for each of their rooms? They are both at the age where individuality is becoming increasingly important, why do not acknowledge that?" Julia suggests sounding almost like her former self. 

Julia Montague will freely admit to knowing next to nothing about the intricacy of raising children. However, the idea has merit, both Ella and Charlie value space. As a former army grunt soldier, if anything David Budd can relate to, it's craving a secure four walls. It saddens him that his kids will never have that mythical 'care free childhood' but such phrasing its possibly a marketing ploy anyway. 

"There could be a perfect present in the store back there. Will you be okay waiting out here for five minutes, tops." David asks eagerly. 

"David, I am not going to melt or break in the elements. Now go before somebody gives you an award for taking such good care of the contrarious patient." Julia insists with an impatient wave of her hand. 

David comes back holding two largely neatly wrapped packages. Without much thought, he places them in her lap. He feels guilty for a second before he remembers that Julia wants to take over little tasks again, that she isn't made of glass. As a former soldier, he knows this on an intellectual level, but his protective instincts still linger. 

The two glass structures will fit perfectly into their rooms and reflect both their passions while being sturdy enough to handle children. David may not know the little details of daily parenthood, but he memorised the dimensions of Ella and Charlie's rooms a long time ago. It's almost shameful to see that he brought his paranoia about security home. However, that's just one more secret that he will carry. The burden of them isn't so heavy now. 

**Faith**

David Budd has lapsed pretty far from the faith of his childhood. 

His family is not overly religious in the first place. The thin thread snaps during his turbulent time in the army and his struggles to raise a family. Some of the guys in his unit reach for God was deep desperation, but that path never appeals. Vicky is theoretically C of E, and the children were confirmed, but it was more casual than anything else. However, it's through his time at weekly online therapy sessions that starts to restore something else. While he is innocent of the conspiracy charges, he did contribute to the circumstances. 

_"I was far too eager to play the role of the lone wolf, looking and finding danger in every shadow. If I was writing a cheap spy novel I couldn't have done a better job." David offers self deprecatingly._

_"What are you going to do with this reflection, David? Especially with so much change going on." the therapist replies._

_"Reach out to people before things reach a crisis point, and I find myself relying on blank bullets." David has enough experience to feel confident in that answer._

_"Start with your children, in an age-appropriate way, they need to connect with you on all levels."_

David sincerely doubts he will ever be a people person or find social situations easy. There is a reason he went into PPO work after the service. However, he wants to make incremental steps towards engaging with the world again. The Ali Conspiracy is a once and a lifetime horror, but she never wants to be in such a dark and vulnerable position. There were so many cliches about finding family at Christmas. David is willing to take any motivation he can get if it means being a better father to his son and daughter. 

This resolution may also mean being healthy enough to be in a long term relationship again, one with communication and dignity. Former Home Secretary Julia Montague is a usual choice, but she is who David thinks about when he considers a future. 

_***'_

**Flights of Fancy**

"What are the customary presents in the Montague Family? A rare breed of pheasant to hunt?" David asks jokingly. 

"Don't be absurd. All the best hunting is with her majesty at Balmoral Castle. Anything else would be sub-par and waste of perfectly good opulence." Julia quips doing her best highest class accent. 

David decides that his favourite times with Julia are the quiet moments when they talk and learn about each other. A large part of him was convinced that the intensity of their relationship would fade with reality. There is no doubt that the rush and power of sneaking around adds a layer, especially for two people with extreme tendencies. The odds were 50/50 if they would make it to a third real date. However, it was becoming easier to image the flicker of possibilities with every passing day. 

"My father was an avid reader and I picked up the habit. Christmas was family a time to expand my library or collection of family heirlooms. Least, you think it all too Dickenson; I got plenty of dolls, toys and bikes too." Julia shoots him a warning look. 

"I was going to say no such thing. If our time together teaches me anything, it’s that your reputation as a Tory Pod Person is only 81% accurate. There are plenty of layers underneath the RIPPA propaganda." David parries with a mischievous grin. 

"How wonderful patronising of you, Sargent Budd. Next, are you going to say I bleed like a real woman?" Julia gives her the same look that makes other lawyers and backbenches squirm.

"I would never presume such a thing, Julia. Therapy is trying to ease my black and white thinking." David explains, sounding sheepish. 

Julia Montague often feels she has the exact opposite problem. A professional life in both law and politics makes a person too focused on the grey. Julia is forever looking for the nuances and subtle distinctions that will win the argument without giving away any ground. Perhaps it is best to learn from each other not to cling to such extremes so tightly. If there is ever a time to work on such things, it's when most of the world thinks you are dead or in hiding. The reintroduction is going to be interesting for both her and the police.

"Right now the only thing I want for Christmas is a semi-functioning nervous system." 

"Well that is something that I am more than happy to assist you with, Ma'am." David replies in a mock formal tone. 

***

David Budd can think of far worst ways to spend Christmas Day. 

He is exhausted from taking the round trip to see his children for Christmas Eve. Things are still tense in the household, but Louise has outreach services working with them. Vicki is slowly starting to learn the plot's extent and how little power David had to change things. Of course, his complete inability to confide _anything_ to her of substance for the last five years is what truly ends their relationship prospects. Still, there is a tentative peace for the sake of Ella and Charlie, who hug him extra tightly.

_"Are you going away again, Dad? After your friend gets better."_

_"No, Charlie. Your mom and I still need to work everything out, but I'll around allot more and be free to take you to soccer on the weekend."_ David is thrilled to be able to make the promise with confidence. 

Vicki Budd is less than thrilled to realise that her former husband is in France with Julia Montague. However, she knows enough to say anything. She values this fragile truce almost as much as David does for the children. A stable ex-husband is far better than the broken promises of their youth. 

For somebody who loathes hospitals, David feels a strange sense of coming home. It helps that this private medical practice is on the grounds of an old villa. There is plenty of green spaces and privacy. Sampson and her team did well to select this location as a hiding spot for the former politician. Julia Montague fits into the scene almost perfectly, even in her current state. She speaks French fluently and summons enough energy to charm everyone she comes across. Luckily with the nature of exclusive private healthcare, nobody pays much attention. David finds her on the side of the elaborate indoor pool. 

"Mind if I join you?" he asks, being careful not to sneak up and startle her. 

"Absolutely, you can be my motivation for getting through the movements." Julia encourages with a broad smile 

Hydrotherapy is one of Julia's least favourite activities. David can understand why the wounds are no longer open, but the nerves will still be sensitive. However, the weightless movement is the next step in muscle recovery. Julia Montague is also a proud and vain woman; she doesn't want to be on display in less than perfect health. A lifetime of sexism and ageism (often in the Torries themselves) has an impact no matter how subconscious. 

David knew Julia's schedule by heart and was already in togs under his casual gear. It makes him smile to think that working on Julia's healing positively affects his self-image. The scars on his back no longer feel like a heavy burden only fit for the occasional glances in the mirror. Julia's scar tissue collection is new and red, but they are both slowly adapting to the new vanities and insecurities. David sighs in appreciation when he realises that the pool is that hospital, therapeutic warm. 

"How are you doing so far, getting enough weight through the leg?" David asks as he wades over to her. 

"Well you are far more enticing than the current team of physios, maybe is the Glaswegian brogue on display. The range of motion is somewhere between a baby gaffe and a yearling filly. There are definite advantages to having nothing on your schedule beyond trying to get better." Julia muses demonstrating the leg in question. 

"Merry Christmas, Julia. May our next year be slightly less chaotic." David pulls her into a deeper end of the pool. 

"Getting to know you have been one highlight in a long dark year. I am looking forward to building this connection in the future, Merry Christmas." Julia whispers. 

There are no such things as Christmas miracles, not for two people that have gone through too much. David knows that he will disagree with this woman more than they ever find common ground. There will be plenty of opposition from both their friends and family. Right now, they are making the active choice to heal together. 


End file.
